


Telephones

by ashoyoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MSBY Team, Not Beta Read, Post-Timeskip, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashoyoo/pseuds/ashoyoo
Summary: Songfic inspired by Telephones
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	Telephones

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it may be a bit rusty i apologize for that :,)
> 
> Please let me know ways to improve my writing it would help a lot! 
> 
> words in ‘ ‘ are inner thoughts 
> 
> words in [‘ ‘] are song lyrics

[‘Rise with the morning  
You call to me  
My thoughts are crawling  
You're all I see’]

Tobio wakes up in a never ending field of sunflowers, confused he looks around. After a while, he notices a blob of orange hair. 

Realizing who it is he immediately runs to the direction when the person finally turns around with a smile rivaling the sun oh how he loves that smile.  
“Hina-“

Beep beep beep

He wakes up with a heavy sigh  
‘another nice dream ruined stupid alarm stupid stupid stupid-‘ 

Ever since the day after they resolved their fight all he can think about is Hinata this Hinata that  
The amount of times he has held himself mentally together to not go slam their lips together because of how cute Hinata looks  
‘I should start getting ready...i’m meeting with Hinata early today after all’.

With a sigh (again) he gets up and starts the day.  
-

I wish I could live without you  
But you're a part of me  
Wherever I go  
You'll always be next to me

Will Hinata ever understand how much he has helped Tobio grow as a person? 

Eh probably not but Tobio wants to tell him so bad how much he means to him but yet again all he can do is stutter and glare at the floor in anger.

He will never forget the days Hinata cheers him up and stays by his side even if he’s being a jerk.

‘Oh how I love hi-‘  
‘OH SHI-‘  
-

[‘Fall into the night  
As I gaze into you  
Shine so bright  
It's all I do’]

It’s their last day of high school, Hinata and Kageyama planned to go stargazing after practicing for the last time in the gymnasium just to properly say goodbye.

On their way they passed by coach Ukai’s shop and bought some meat buns to eat while stargazing, they both silently agreed that meat buns taste divine especially that they won’t see each other for a couple of years. 

After getting to the destination, they lay on the grass with no words exchanged.

Looking at the stars Hinata starts  
‘Hey Kageyama’  
‘Hey Hinata’  
‘I’m gonna become amazing and I’ll beat you’ Hinata says after a pause.  
Unexpectedly to Hinata instead of teasing him he instead goes ‘I’ll be waiting Shoyo’

Hinata chokes on the meat bun he’s eating with the reddest face ever.  
‘WHAT-‘

He looks to his side when he finds Kageyama staring at him with a weird look on his face.  
‘Oh my god is he smiling?!?!’

They never brought it up again but after that they both went by first name basis.  
-

[‘I wish I could live without you  
But you're a part of me  
Wherever I go  
You'll always be next to me’]

It’s Hinata’s last day in Brazil He’s gonna miss it here but he still can’t wait to go back home to Japan (and Kageyama).

Even though they have kept touch by phone and video calls that wasn’t enough for either of them. 

‘I’m gonna beat Kageyama for sure’  
he thinks with a smile on his face while closing his final suitcase.

Checking his phone he sees a few messages from friends but not any from Kageyama.  
‘Guess he’s busy with Professional Athlete stuff’ 

He heads out after telling Pedro to keep contact with him (some tears were exchanged but we don’t talk about that) 

He can’t wait to finally see Kageyama in front of hime instead of on his phone screen  
‘Here i come Bakayama’  
-

[‘You'll always be next to me  
You'll always be next to me  
You'll always be next to me  
You'll always be next to me’]

The ball drops and the crowd goes crazy  
“THERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE MSBY TEAM HAVE WON!’

He looks like the sun smiling so brightly.  
Kageyama should be sad he lost he thinks but he can’t.  
Seeing Shoyo after 2 years right infront of him is causing him to malfunction...’wow he’s grown, physically too-‘ in a daze he heads to line up with his team. 

Shaking hands with the opposite team he finally gets to Shoyo.  
‘I told u i was gonna win’  
With a tiny smile on his face  
‘I know Sho’  
He can’t see anything but all he can see is Shoyo standing there with such a huge smile. 

‘Meet me after you finish showering?’  
‘Yeah okay’  
Tobio never really showers fast, as he is huge about taking care of his hygiene but Shoyo was waiting outside of course he had to hurry up it’s Shoyo. 

Finally done with his shower and dressing up he heads to the door, there he is standing there with the smile that helps Tobio keep going.

“Hey tobi can i stay over to catch up?”  
“Sure”. i miss you

While walking to the apartment Tobio looks up and notices how beautiful the stars look tonight  
“Sho, look up”

Tobio looks to his side and loses his breath  
‘Oh’

Shoyo looks breathtaking under the moonlight.  
Without a second thought Tobio leans in and finally kisses him.

Shoyo stands there with his eyes like saucers but without hesitation he kisses back.

The kiss wasn’t perfect, as they both lacked in experience but to them it was the best thing ever they could do this forever and would never complain.

Finally after a while they both pulled back.  
“Let’s go home?”  
“Yes let’s”.  
Shoyo slips his hands into Tobio’s, a smile dawns on both of their faces.

Words were left unsaid but they both knew what the other was thinking as they walked back to Tobio’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom they kiss and live happily ever after  
> This was written in like 30 minutes HELP


End file.
